


Top Class

by zeraiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Baekyeol are cheese as fuck, Lipbalm as Lube, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraiya/pseuds/zeraiya
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun sneak around in the dark, Chanyeol thinks being called pretty is gay. Baekhyun puts his fingers in his ass, and that's pretty gay.





	Top Class

**Author's Note:**

> -birthday fic for the wonderful cla (aprilclash)  
> -written in 2015

 

Chanyeol avoided getting mowed down by a group of drunk girls in cowboy hats blowing him kisses as he made his way over.

He reached Baekhyun and hooked his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, chin pressing into his neck, trying to ignore the equally drunk guy checking out Baekhyun's shoulders- or his- he couldn't tell.

“Hey, Baek?” He pretty much had to shout into his ear to be heard over the music.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun turned from his conversation, shot still held between his thin fingers.

“Upstairs.”

The older male raised an eyebrow, easing further back into Chanyeol’s back.

“Why?” He shouted.

The look Chanyeol gave him was enough. Baekhyun’s eyes widened slightly. This was interesting. He grinned slowly, eyes darkening. He quickly knocked back the shot in his hand.

“You’re going to-” Chanyeol groaned.

Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol away from the group towards the stairs. Halfway up the stairs when they could hear themselves think he leaned closer to the other man- making sure not to look too conspicuous.

“Why do you want to go upstairs Chanyeol.” His eyes glinted evilly, and Chanyeol wanted to groan partly out of frustration. Trust Baekhyun to act like a shit- but that’s also what he loved about him. He rolled with the punches, even daring to slip his hand into the dip Baekhyun’s lower back.

“Because I’m hard for you.”

Baekhyun’s grin was almost feral, his cheeks burning bright pink.

“Alright then.”

A lot of things could be said about Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but it couldn’t be said that they weren’t classy.

If you consider making out like frustrated teenagers in a stranger’s room classy.

They were completely top class.

You’d think with the amount they snuck around they would be a lot better and more co-ordinated when trying to navigate a room in the dark. Instead, Chanyeol ended up kicking a bedframe and Baekhyun almost tripped on a skate.

“The  _fuck- ”_ Baekhyun yelped, skidding halfway across the floor, Chanyeol’s grip around his waist the only thing keeping him vertical. The momentum knocked the taller man into the bed frame with heavy knock. Chanyeol toppled backwards and Baekhyun tumbled after, still off balance and caught in his arms. Baekhyun landed hard enough on top of him to knock the breath out of him.

“ _Oww._ ” Chanyeol whined petulantly; but he obviously wasn't in any real pain because he was already pawing at Baekhyun’s shoulders trying to find his face.

“I’m over here idiot.” Baekhyun giggled- he would blame the four shots he knocked back in quick succession for that. “Closer~” He taunted.

Chanyeol found his bearings quickly enough, pulling Baekhyun down to start kissing him again. He got his chin first, but it was easy enough after that to find his lips with the aid of Baekhyun’s laughter. Baekhyun murmured happily, easing further down into him, fingers pushing through the other’s hair. It was a bit greasy, but that was probably hair gel or leave in conditioner because Chanyeol was worried about hair damage because he was a girl like that.

Baekhyun eased Chanyeol’s lips apart and the other breathed hotly into his mouth in response, his larger fingers pushing into the curve of Baekhyun's trim waist. The older male pressed his tongue against the ridge behind his teeth, and Chanyeol sighed wantonly, grip tightening in the other's shirt. He loved kissing.

“Mmm-  _s’fucking dark._ ” Baekhyun whispered between the press of lips, slightly dizzy from Chanyeol’s other hand stroking at the back of his neck.

“Why, you wanna see me?” Chanyeol quipped, pressing his nose ungracefully into Baekhyun’s cheek.

“What if I do.” Baekhyun eased his weight around on the bed until he felt stable; arms pinned by Chanyeol's ribcage, thick thighs sprawled over his hip. He nudged at Chanyeol’s thigh. “Yeah.”

Baekhyun couldn’t see, but he could hear Chanyeol swallow, he could feel the flush of his skin against his own. He made a noise like he wanted to say something, but instead he just whined quietly, pulling at Baekhyun’s shoulder to bring him back; large hand overpowering against his shoulder blade.

Chanyeol kissed him harder, biting his cupid’s bow and Baekhyun felt like he was going to melt, his blood feeling like it was fizzing in his veins. Honestly, what Chanyeol made him feel was ridiculous.

The mattress was pretty shit because they started sagging to the side after a few kisses. Baekhyun’s thighs wobbled as he tried to keep balance. He was going to fall.

“Move up.” Baekhyun's words were mostly muffled into Chanyeol’s bottom lip, but he seemingly got the message and bounced himself more to the left. Baekhyun wobbled and ended up dropping between Chanyeol’s legs- which is exactly where he wanted to be. He was momentarily winded by how hard Chanyeol was against his thigh.

He could feel the moan straight through Chanyeol’s ribcage, rumbling like thunder. It made him light headed- but again he would try and blame that on the liquor and not that his roommate was so hot that it made him feel stupid.

Baekhyun pressed his pelvis down, and Chanyeol whimpered and lifted his hips up immediately. They were both wearing jeans but Baekhyun could feel the insane heat where Chanyeol’s dick was.

“Dude, how long have you been hard.” He rocked his thigh forwards against his crotch and Chanyeol choked on his laugh.

“I dunno- ” He sighed in pleasure, sliding his hips across Baekhyun’s thigh languidly. “since you did the jello shots?”

“You popped a boner from me doing jello shots?” He laughed, pushing Chanyeol’s thighs further apart with his own. He could still taste the fake strawberry mixing with the taste of Chanyeol on his tongue.

“ _What,_ your lips are hot.”

Baekhyun laughed, flattered. To reward him for the compliment, Baekhyun slid forward and felt along Chanyeol's cheek with his lips before biting at his ear; simultaneously pushing his dick hard between his hips.

“ _Ah shit._ ”

They had barely started the push and pull of their slow grinding before Chanyeol started shuffling around, pushing his arm down and trying to undo his jeans. Baekhyun tried to help, kneeling up, but Chanyeol bounced the bed attempting to shimmy out his pants. Baekhyun's center of gravity shifted- off the bed.

“Fuck- !” He flailed and fell off, landing on the carpet, hitting his head on a cabinet on the way down. Chanyeol rolled after him- their legs too tangled to save him from the same fate.

He was going to moan in pain, but Chanyeol started laughing before he could, and then the pain in his head just seemed funny.

“Okay no, what is happening.” He blindly groped at the cabinet until he found a lightswitch. Light flooded his eyes and the first thing he saw was Chanyeol’s flushed face and messy dark hair grinning up at him.

“There you are,” he murmured; big hand sliding up Baekhyun's back under his shirt, raising the skin in gooseflesh as it went.

“Yeah, here I am,” Baekhyun chuckled, his stomach churning at the soft adoration in Chanyeol’s eyes, dipping down and kissing Chanyeol like the thirty seconds apart were too long. Chanyeol leaned up, hooking his thumb over Baekhyun’s jaw, drawing his tongue into his mouth.

Chanyeol’s cock was hot and hard pressed against Baekhyun’s stomach through the thin material of his boxers. Baekhyun's heart leapt in anticipation.

He pulled away from Chanyeol’s mouth with difficulty, taking the opportunity to crawl down Chanyeol’s body to his opened jeans. His dick was already busting out of the fly. His size was really no joke, and Baekhyun could attest to that due to a lot of experience and various limps.

Baekhyun felt a little disorientated from the booze humming around in his head and Chanyeol's kisses tingling on his lips, but he was coordinated enough to drag Chanyeol's jeans off, followed by his underwear. Chanyeol’s body visibly shivered when Baekhyun openly stared at his cock; twitches following his pulse against his stomach.

God, Baekhyun really hoped no one came in now. He didn’t want to share this with anyone.

“Can you do something please,” Chanyeol panted, squirming against the carpet. A blush was creeping down his neck; Baekhyun wanted to trace its journey with his tongue.

“Oh I’ll do more than something,” he purred, blood thrumming hot in his fingers as he eased them up Chanyeol’s thighs reverently. Chanyeol’s breath faltered; his hips rising. “You think there’s lube in there?”

Chanyeol scoffed. He seemed more focused on Baekhyun’s hands stroking over his hips.

“People don’t just leave lube lying around in spare bedrooms Baek.”

Baekhyun shrugged, not particularly phased, because he had just found a stick of lip balm in his pocket. This was probably good enough for what he needed. Chanyeol caught sight of it and he eyed it skeptically.

“Are you serious?”

“What. It’s normal flavour. Your ass won’t smell like strawberries, I promise.” Chanyeol looked unimpressed. “You want it raw? Because I can do it raw.” Baekhyun challenged, pushing a finger against his rim to prove a point. Chanyeol jolted at the sudden invasion, torn between pressing closer and wriggling away.

“Point taken. Just hurry. It’s-” Chanyeol settled further back on the floor and the sweat at his hairline caught the light from the table lamp. “It’s starting to hurt.”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun spread his thighs and settled between Chanyeol’s legs, pulling one over each of his thighs. Chanyeol whimpered at being spread, but seemed more eager than anything. The older man took a moment to kiss along Chanyeol stomach, flicking his tongue into the dip of his belly button. Chanyeol’s abs clenched and his cock jumped.

“No teasing,” Chanyeol whined. Baekhyun sighed unhappily and left a bite over his hip.

The lipbalm was soft from the heat in Baekhyun pocket, so when he stroked it along his fingers it transferred easily. The consistency was oily enough; it should make things a lot smoother. They didn’t really have the time to stretch Chanyeol out.

He leaned forward and pressed his middle finger against the fleshy opening between Chanueol's bowed legs and Chanyeol gasped, automatically shifting his thighs but Baekhyun kept them open.

“You’re really pretty.” Baekhyun mumbled, entranced by Chanyeol’s messy hair and pale lamplit skin. He bent forwards and sucked on his lip. He rubbed his finger carefully around the rim.

“That’s gay.” Chanyeol’s voice was too breathy to be taken seriously, thighs already tensing, anticipating Baekhyun’s fingers in him.

To prove a point, Baekhyun eased the first finger in- the glide easy enough due to the lipbalm and the natural slimness of the digit. Chanyeol gasped soundlessly at the feeling, and Baekhyun bit at his cheek.

“This is pretty gay.”

Chanyeol laughed, but it broke off in a low moan when Baekhyun pushed his finger in completely up to the knuckle.

“More?”

“ _Yeah,_ ” his voice trembled, tapering off into a sigh.

Baekhyun eased his ring finger in next until it bottomed out. The second finger was a tighter fit, and the younger man squirmed. He was so hot, so soft; Baekhyun bit his lower lip, starting to rock his fingers slowly and Chanyeol moaned softly, tossing his head to the side. Baekhyun kissed at his cheek again to distract him from any discomfort.

Chanyeol kissed back, demandingly sliding his tongue past Baekhyun’s lips, for a few moments until a yell from somewhere down stairs startled them apart. They stared at the door like frightened rabbits. The noise wasn’t coming closer fortunately.

“More, Baek,” Chanyeol urged him, rocking his hips timidly. His eyelids fluttered. Baekhyun could feel a smirk blossoming on his face, and he didn’t suppress it. Chanyeol asking him to wreck him got him off faster than nearly anything could.

He started thrusting his fingers in a faster rhythm, scraping the pads of his fingers along silky walls and Chanyeol groaned, rocking his hips more vigorously. He cock was dark now and Baekhyun swallowed hard at the sight of it framed against Chanyeol's taught stomach.

He twisted his hand and Chanyeol cried out, back arching sharply. Baekhyun wanted to push harder, but he worried it was too soon- so instead he started hooking his fingers and raised them towards the roof of his pelvis. The younger man’s response was automatic, his hips shooting up in reaction. Baekhyun's other hand stroked his hipbone to soothe him, pressing his fingers up higher to massage his prostate.

"Ah!" Chanyeol started thrashing, canting his hips up as if to escape the touch but then pushing them back down to have more of it. He wailed after a moment, the muscles in his thighs starting to pop out.

“ _Baek,_ ” he choked, body shivering. Baekhyun licked at the tendons in his throat- his neck stretched out so beautifully for him- his pulse thundering under his tongue.

Baekhyun pushed his thumb against the patch of skin above the pinkened rim swallowing his fingers and Chanyeol moaned loudly- immediately trying to clamp a hand over his mouth to shut himself up. Baekhyun loved the noise, loved the reaction, so he rubbed circles into the skin watching as Chanyeol’s body jolted and shuddered, leg lifting off Baekhyun's thigh.

His eyes clamped shut, and his body twisted fitfully to the side, his hand now grasping at the carpet by his head and at Baekhyun’s wrist.

"Close- Baek," he gasped, his leg raising further up unconsciously, deepening Baekhyun's fingers. Baekhyun was bewitched- quickly grabbing at Chanyeol's thigh and holding it up. Chanyeol yelped, forehead creased and body quivering, clenched tight around Baekhyun's fingers.

Baekhyun could see he was falling apart- and there was raucous catcalling from down the hall- and it all urged him harder. He rocked his fingers into him faster, locking the image- two fingers deep inside him, remaining fingers long and curved, thumb pressed above the rim, palm open, wrist bare and tense- away in his head to keep him company at night when Chanyeol isn't there.

“Come.” He licked at his lips, hungry for it; feeling Chanyeol's noises vibrating through his body onto his hand. Baekhyun pushed in a third finger, the index, and rubbed harder along the skin below his balls; pushing closer towards his fingers deep in his body. He loved doing this; always a personal challenge to make him come untouched. “You can do it.”

Chanyeol whined, low voice cracking, hips rocking violently now onto Baekhyun’s fingers. Baekhyun watched Chanyeol's body pull his fingers in and his own cock pulsed with jealousy in response. He pushed Chanyeol’s black shirt up his belly and watched his stomach clenching. He wanted to see him.

“Baek- I’m gonna come- ” Chanyeol gasped suddenly, fingers scraping through the carpet, grabbing hard around Baekhyun’s wrist. “gonna come.” His hips tilted, sank onto Baekhyun’s hand, his body shaking- muscles strung like a bow. “ _Baek, I’m really gonna_ -  _don’t stop_  -”

Baekhyun thrust his fingers in deep, digging in his thumb towards his prostate- Chanyeol arched, practically sitting on Baekhyun's hand and holding it there, sobbing out loudly and cock twitching in warning against his stomach, a wail built in his throat waiting for the trigger. “ _Fuck!_ \- I’m-”

Chanyeol came as a glass shattered downstairs to a chorus of cheers, cock surging and striping come across his stomach in thick spurts, toes curling. Baekhyun watched in awe as his thighs rippled, rim fluttering in sporadic pulses around his fingers, and Chanyeol sobbed, trying to muffle himself into the carpet; his cock jerking almost helplessly as he was carried by the waves of his orgasm.

Baekhyun surged forward, fingers still buried deep inside Chanyeol and stroking his clamped walls to ruin him more, muffling Chanyeol’s cries with his kisses instead of the carpet. His hand carefully took hold of Chanyeol's cock and firmly stroked him through each remaining pulse of his orgasm. Baekhyun kissed him soothingly, deeply, and fed off Chanyeol’s fullbodied whimpers until he was quiet, panting heavily in between kisses, eyes starry and wonderful.

“Good?” Baekhyun asked after Chanyeol’s breathing seemed to calm down.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, breath hitching when he pulled himself up and Baekhyun’s fingers slid out of him. Come dripped down his stomach onto his pubic bone and Baekhyun’s stomach clenched rather painfully from arousal. His jeans were extremely uncomfortable.

“I’m not going to feed your ego anymore.” Chanyeol looked around before grabbing the end of the blanket on the bed and wiping down his stomach.

“Ha!” Baekhyun laughed boisterously. “Gross dude!” But his grin suggested that he approved wholeheartedly. Baekhyun couldn't resist and crawled towards him, murmuring happily when Chanyeol immediately pulled him in and kissed him.

Between kisses Baekhyun caught Chanyeol looking down at his crotch. He seemed troubled by it.

“You uh- Let me-”

Baekhyun stopped Chanyeol before he could grab his dick and make him lose any train of thought- because Chanyeol had that kind of ridiculous affect on him. The younger man looked annoyed at the interruption.

"I want to." His eyes burned and it made Baekhyun want to roll over beneath him and spread his legs.

“As much as I would love for you to help,” Baekhyun croaked, “we’ve been up here long enough. I’m okay.”

Chanyeol didn’t seem convinced- which was so painfully sweet, really. Chanyeol was so perfect it made three letter words thump against the walls of Baekhyun’s heart; imprinting against it like a tattoo.

“Later okay. Later. When we’re home. Alone.”

Chanyeol grinned at that, nodding.

Baekhyun handed him his boxers and pants, helping him get dressed and as presentable as possible. When they were done he stared at the come smeared blanket before kicking it under the bed.

“Well that will be a great surprise for someone, I’m sure.”

Chanyeol just smiled in joined conspiracy, before grabbing Baekhyun by the wrist and pulling him close, kissing ' _thank you_ 's against his cheek. Baekhyun glowed at the attention, allowing Chanyeol to open the door like the great boyfriend he was.

Only to be greeted by the group of people in the hallway cheering. The two of them stood like deer caught in the headlights as a bunch of random college students cheered over their conquest and made numerous catcalls. Chanyeol went scarlet, and Baekhyun felt queasy.

“Oh awesome.” Baekhyun flinched when some random collar-popped frat boy thumped him on the back. “Yeah this is great.”

“Run.”

Chanyeol all but dragged Baekhyun down the stairs, almost making him sprain an ankle. A whoop of catcalls followed them. Baekhyun’s face almost felt as hot as his junk.

“What’s with the randoms?” Jongdae asked pointing towards the crowd as they hid around the corner, pretending they came to join the conversation.

“Oh you know, college kids!”

Jongdae narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them over his beer.

"Right."

 


End file.
